


The Shop Owner

by aya_modj (ariales)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Let's try this, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariales/pseuds/aya_modj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kyoya is a demon. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**This was what Haruhi knew:**

She almost wasn’t born.

Her mother wasn’t due for three more weeks when they got into the car accident. It was only by the quick thinking and time-honed skills of the doctor that saved her. The moment she opened her mouth to cry was also the instant her mother took her last breath. Kotoko died in giving life to her daughter and Ryouji took every precious second since then to protect his only child. So if Ryouji was a bit (and by bit, it actually meant _a lot_ ) doting on Haruhi even when she stepped into high school, well. No one could fault him.

**  
This was what Ryouji knew:**

What he told Haruhi about her birth wasn’t exactly the truth.

His pregnant wife was dying and there was nothing the doctors could do to save her or their child. She was staying alive, barely, due to the machines that were breathing for her. The child’s heart was weak and any second there was that possibility it could stop altogether. Fujioka Ryouji cried at the back of the hospital, near the garbage bins where no one could disturb him.

And then he noticed the Shop. Or more precisely: the Shop appeared across the street with its door opened and waiting for him to enter. There was a young, bespectacled man who welcomed him and promised him everything was going to be all right.

To be honest Ryouji couldn’t remember how, but _somehow_ he knew what the Shop was and he knew _who_ he was dealing with, but he still stepped inside anyway.

He remembered the young man saying his wife was going to die. He remembered the young man offering to save his daughter’s life. He remembered the young man saying, “ _Eighteen years she will spend with you, alive and happy. The rest she will devote to me_.”

There was a contract written on old parchment where he signed his name with his blood.

If Ryouji was in the right mind, he would have given second thoughts before giving his only child away. But there was nothing like fear and desperation of a parent at the thought of losing his whole family, and at that time, nothing was more important than keeping Haruhi alive.  
  


**This was what Kyoya knew:**

Eighteen years had passed and he had come to collect what is his.


	2. The Shop Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi is in debt. No surprises there.

Kyoya, as Haruhi learned, wasn’t the original owner of the Shop; the Shop itself existed way before he was born (or whatever the proper term was. She wasn’t sure how his kind came into being) _._ But apparently once you became the owner, you and the Shop share a bond. What the Shop wanted, Kyoya will know, and what Kyoya needed, the Shop will provide.

The Shop wasn’t that all that bad, really. She could never hear its thoughts but she never felt unwanted inside. She wasn’t sure if it was the strange looking instruments that were everywhere you look or the jars containing unknown creatures – some dead, others alive – that were perpetually floating inside; or the hanging skulls and dolls whose eyes seemed to follow your every move; but _sometimes_ –

 _Sometimes_ , there was a menacing and somewhat disturbing atmosphere it gave off that Haruhi could never seem to shake off.

“Fujioka-san,” Kyoya began, “did you break the vase that contained the souls of the _Seven Warriors_ from the _Battle of the Blue Sea_?”

Or it could just be because of Kyoya.

Haruhi put on her most regretful face and clasped her hands together. “I’m really sorry, Kyoya-san. I was cleaning the shelf and I accidentally hit it with my elbow,” she said.

He pursed his lips and wrote something on his black Notebook, no doubt noting down Haruhi’s less than stellar performance on her task. It was, after all, a very important vase containing souls of warriors who did something historic or something.

“Souls of the Seven Warriors,” he repeated, sensing her thoughts. “Have you heard of them?”

 She shook her head.

“Precisely -- because the _Battle of the Blue Sea_ happened before the first Homo sapiens walked this earth, and no human has ever heard of them before.” He tapped his pen against the Notebook. “That’s the second time since you arrived that you broke something in this Shop. I know you have nothing else to lose,” he said and she tried so hard not to twitch, “but do be careful. These are priceless artifacts that could never be replaced.”

“Yes, Kyoya-san. I’ll be more careful.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” he said. And then because he was a bastard _and_ a demon, he added something on his Notebook and when she tried to peer at it, she was pretty sure she could read the words _soul_ , _debt,_ _eternity_ in there somewhere. She didn’t really expect to be free any time soon. She was also pretty sure Kyoya would be extending her life just so she could pay off everything she owed him ( _how could you pay off seven souls_ , she wondered), which probably meant that she would still be alive until the sun explodes or until the Apocalypse arrive. 

 Yes, she decided as she picked up a jar filled with human hearts. It was mostly because of Kyoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently, not a one-chapter drabble. IF this would ever be continued, I suspect future chapters are going to be mostly drabbles/vignettes (except for the few ones that would miraculously be in oneshot form, time and inspiration willing). There’s less pressure that way. \m/ Also, feedbacks are love.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, sorry. Also, I’m just trying for a sort-of xxxHolic vibe here, don’t mind me.


End file.
